stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Sovereign (NCC-75000) (SFI)
The U.S.S. ''Sovereign'' was a ship assigned to, and deployed by, STAR FLEET International. Background information |status = Active |image2 = NCC 73811.jpg }}The U.S.S. Sovereign, registered to Star Fleet under the Naval Construction Contract number NCC-75000, was a Type II Exploration Dreadnought, the sixth Class One capital starship to bear the name Sovereign, and the prototype for the starships used by Star Fleet in the late 24th century. At the time of her launch, the Sovereign was one of the most advanced of all Class One capital starships that were in service to the United Federation of Planets. Service History Charter command crew The USS Sovereign, when it launched from Earth orbit in 2372, had a Caitian fleet captain, whose name transliterated as Siandierra Anjulee Beautelier, holding the "center seat," and a Vulcan scientist named Selek serving as its Chief Science Officer. Its first Chief Security Officer was an Andorian lieutenant named FrioDraca, Duke Of Draca, and its first Executive Officer, or "Number One," was a female "were-bat," or hybridization of human and bat, named Sybil Sixteen. (A graduate of the Academy Medicine College as well as a product of experiments at the Mendel Institute, she later served a tour of duty as the Sovereign's Chief Surgeon and Chief Medical Officer.) Later recruitments One of Fleet Captain Siandierra's earliest missions in command of the Sovereign was the rescue of a human named Christopher Thomas Robinson, then a licensed ensign by rank and an astrophysicist's mate by original billet, from eighty-three years in suspended animation into which he had had himself placed till a ship of the line rescued him. Not long after his rescue, he became her very first and, to date, her only Intelligence Officer as well as her very first and, to date, her only Information Officer, moving up in the ranks to full commander as he did. He also joined the Star Fleet Marine Corps, and was sworn into the roster of Marine Strike Group No. 791 as a second lieutenant. As his career progressed, however, Robinson moved up in the ranks to lieutenant colonel. Not long after Robinson joined the Sovereign's crew, a de-assimilated Borg drone to whom Robinson accidentally gave the designation All Of One was rescued by, and joined, the crew, eventually becoming Siandierra's Executive Officer. (His designation within the Borg collective consciousness had been One Of Fourteen, Quaternary Adjunct To Unimatrix One Zero One.) His rescue followed his having stumbled upon the "Time Planet" and encountering "The Guardian Of Forever." Tour of duty Combat service The Sovereign, in the course of its tour of duty under Siandierra's command, had only minimal combat involvement in the Dominion War. FrioDraca was killed during one of its missions on behalf of the Seventh Fleet of Star Fleet, but he was wise enough to have had a clone of himself grown, aged to maturity, and infused with his complete brain patterns, as per a long-standing custom that has been practiced for generations among Andorian nobles, and which is intended to minimize the risk of possible assassinations. That clone, who came to be known by the code name Magnus Draco and whose existence Robinson almost revealed without authorization, subsequently accepted an undercover assignment for Star Fleet Intelligence whose details are still classified information. Telsek K'Mar also accepted reassignment, whose details also remain classified, at the same approximate time, though he later returned to resume command of the 791st Marine Strike Group and relieve Christopher Thomas Robinson of those duties. First-contact debacle Commander Robinson did not have a spotless Star Fleet career after being freed from suspension. In the course of a first-contact mission to the planet Bolgor, he had to bypass chain of command because FrioDraca, then his immediate superior, had given him illegal orders. The mission itself proved to be a disaster, as an anti-terrestrial Andorian viceroy whose grandfather Robinson had been forced to kill before entering suspension, and whose entire family had sworn "blood revenge" against him, sabotaged the mission and set Robinson up to be blamed for its failure. Court-martialed, Robinson was acquitted of culpable negligence, violation of the Prime Directive, and conduct prejudicial to the good of Star Fleet, but found guilty of failure to follow chain of command. In the same proceedings, held concurrent with Robinson's, FrioDraca was found guilty of dereliction of duty and conduct prejudicial to the good of Star Fleet for having given Robinson illegal orders, and he was involuntarily relieved as Robinson's immediate superior. The tribble mission When the agrarian planet Gault, boyhood home of Worf puqloD Mogh, had a blight fungus threaten its population and farms with famine, the Sovereign was assigned to take over a Ferenginarian mission to transport "octo-triticale," a triticale-based hybrid grain that improves vastly upon quadro-triticale, to the planet after the Ferenginarian marauder that had originally begun that mission was disabled in an ion storm, through which ion storm the Sovereign also had to negotiate later in its mission. But Siandierra also bought a tribble from the Ferenginarians and brought it aboard her ship, and within a handful of days, the tribbles had reached ratios that threatened the shipment of grain. Only the fact that octo-triticale, with eight lobes per kernel of grain(hence the "octo-" prefix of its name), proved to be capable of overloading the metabolisms of organisms that ate it--if those organisms failed to restrain their consumptions of it--caused the tribbles to eat themselves to death. Before that, though, they clustered near the heat exchangers of the Sovereign's engines, burning Robinson's right hand as he helped try to pick them out only to have one that was missed be cremated alive as the warp drive engaged. Then, before he could dispose of the tribble corpses, Siandierra undogged a locker-hatch in his quarters and quickly found herself buried in tribble corpses, much to Robinson's anguish--AND the amusement of all other hands. Special Equipment The Sovereign, unlike many other ships in Star Fleet, was equipped with a cloaking device, not for tactical purposes (which usage would have been illegal under the Second Treaty Of Algeron) but instead to avoid committing violations of the Prime Directive, since it often had to travel to non-Federation planets where it might otherwise have been visible to the local tracking devices. Ship's Personnel Other personnel known to have served in the crew of the Sovereign have included: *'All Of One,' a de-assimilated Borg drone, who barely survived his de-assimilation and later succeeded Sybil Sixteen as Siandierra's Number One. *'Kesla T'Lija Estrazhi,' a Betazoid whose mental stability had been weakened when she had had to administer grueling telepathic therapy to a Vulcan (not Spock) who had been careless enough to look directly at a Medusan without eye protection, and who became ship's counselor as a result. *'Gorg,' a sapient Berengarian dragon owing his intelligence to Mendel Institute experiments conducted on Berengaria VII itself, who became Robinson's immediate deputy. *'Gulana,' who served for a time as Chief Surgeon and Chief Medical Officer, a mercenary physician and assassin with a blood disease that gave her artificial vampiric powers, who had been recruited as a soldier of fortune and whose motive to serve aboard was financial self-enrichment. *'Bemjamin Reid,' Officer-In-Charge of a "hazard team" that Telsek assembled before accepting reassignment elsewhere in Star Fleet Region Seven. *'ShadowRunner,' of the Tribe of Ahroun, recruited into the Sovereign's Engineering complement not long after the ship's launch, whose humanoid people had developed artificial lycanthropic powers through extensive genetic bio-engineering and who himself eventually became Chief Security Officer. *'Telsek K'Mar,' a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid and son of a Romulan Tal Shiar official, and himself a former Star Fleet Ranger, who preceded ShadowRunner as Chief Security Officer before he was assigned elsewhere. He subsequently returned to on-board duty, but his right hand was injured in the line of that duty. *'Trex,' a sapient Berengarian dragon who, like all her fellow sapient Berengarians including her shipmate Gorg, owed the evolution of her intelligence to Mendel Institute experiments conducted on Berengaria VII. *'Jonathan Stephens,' a Star Fleet Marine lieutenant colonel who, as Officer-In-Charge of Star Fleet Marine Expeditionary Unit No. 791, a Battle MECHA unit, sent his team into an ambush based on compromised intelligence, thereby "hazarding" his unit, and was cashiered for it. Before his shameful discharge from the service took effect, however, he sabotaged some of the equipment his team had used. Telsek K'Mar's right finger was injured as a result. External link [http://www.trekfiction.com/directory/series-SOV_1.html USS Sovereign on TWG] Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships Category:Starfleet International Fan Association